<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by neosaiyanangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239908">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel'>neosaiyanangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infection, losing yourself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Baker could feel himself losing it. But no matter what, his family comes first. Forever and always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Baker/Marguerite Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts">Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack frowned as he looked out to his yard.</span>
</p>
<p>It was spreading. The black mold-like substance was spreading like it was a horrible infection.</p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an infection. It was Eveline. She was the cause of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>But...but even knowing that, he couldn’t do anything about it. It wasn’t just the compulsions in his head, the little whispering voice that he knew was her directing his thoughts. It was also because she was a little girl. A girl that was so desperate for a family that she would enthrall anyone that she came across.</p>
<p>“Jack…” The gentle voice of his wife cut through his thoughts. He turned, smiling, to look at her. Her skin was growing gray as was his and their children’s. Even through the infection, his love for his wife shone through like a beacon. She gave him a tired smile in return. “Lucas is doing that thing again, where he’s luring some poor stranger here. They’re locked in the basement.”</p>
<p>Jack cursed privately, though a satisfied giggle raced through his mind. Another added to the family.</p>
<p>He sighed. He knew what he had to do, what he was going to do. No matter how hard he fought against it, they would be brought into the family no matter what.</p>
<p>They should’ve done something about Lucas when that boy murdered that poor schoolboy. But they didn’t think to, too concerned with protecting him than teaching him right from wrong. And now with Eveline’s influence, his worst side was growing even stronger.</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack felt helpless. He loved his family more than life itself. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>failing</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, slowly but surely. Losing himself and them to the infection that was Eveline.</span>
</p>
<p>Suddenly he found his wife hugging him around the middle. She whispered, “It’s okay, Jack. As long as we’re all together, we’ll be fine.” Her head tilted up, landing a kiss on the angle of his jaw. “Someone will save us.”</p>
<p>“...Yeah.” He took comfort in his wife’s embrace, in her unwavering conviction. Her love made his life worth living.</p>
<p>No matter how twisted his soul became by Eveline, that would always be a constant in his life. He would always love his family. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>